2 Another 72 Hours
by ARtheBard
Summary: The 3 days after the events of "72 Hours" help further strengthen the relationship between Emily and JJ.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Well, the first scene hit me and the others came quickly, too. No crime, just the aftermath of what happened in "72 Hours". If you haven't read that you may want to so you can understand what's happening. As to the title, well, just didn't really know where this was going to end so it seemed appropriate.**

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, added the story to their favorites, or added alerts for when I post something. I am tickled beyond words by the response. 

**I didn't do a disclaimer last time so I'll do it now: I don't own the characters from Criminal Minds…but Paget, AJ and Kirsten are all on my Christmas List for Santa. :o)**

Emily slowly awakens to the feel of feather light touches on her back. At first she thinks it's the remnants of her dream but as she becomes more aware she recognizes the soft lips of JJ tracing a path down her spine. Emily moans, a smile spreading across her face. JJ's lips caress the bruising on Emily's lower back, testament to the several kidney blows the profiler had gotten from Sheriff Delpy.

"That feels so good," Emily whispers.

JJ says nothing, just continues her gentle kisses. Her right hand starts to knead Emily's ass. Emily automatically thrusts against the mattress. JJ smiles and begins kissing her way back up Emily. As she reaches her girlfriend's shoulder, she kisses her way to Emily's ear.

"Turn over."

JJ eases back enough to allow Emily to roll. Emily looks up into cobalt eyes filled with desire. JJ leans in for a long, deep kiss, her hands tracing a path to Emily's breasts. As the liaison fills her hands she feels hard nipples get incredibly harder. Emily thrusts against the thigh that is inserted between her legs. As the kiss breaks, JJ stares into Emily's eyes.

"I love you, Emily."

"I love you, too, Jennifer."

As they stare into each other's eyes, JJ's right hand moves lower. Emily spreads her legs more as JJ slides her fingers past a hard clit and across wet folds. Emily's eyes close at the contact.

"Open your eyes," JJ commands softly.

Emily forces her eyes open, staring into JJ's. As JJ thrusts into Emily, their eyes remain locked, needing to see each other, to remind themselves that they made it through the hostage ordeal okay. As Emily nears orgasm, JJ uses her thigh to help her thrust harder, deeper. Emily's hips buck faster. Their eyes never leave each other's until the orgasm rips through Emily, forcing her eyes shut as a scream rips from her mouth.

"JEN!"

After a moment, JJ leans down and kisses Emily softly. "I love you, Emily." She lays her head on Emily's shoulder as she slowly removes her hand from her lover. Emily's hips buck once more at the loss of contact. She wraps her arms around JJ, thanking every God she's ever heard of for giving her a chance with this woman.

Just as Emily becomes aware of a wet spot on her shoulder, she hears JJ sniffle. She eases back a bit but JJ's golden hair hides her face. Emily brings her hand to JJ's chin and gently forces her face up. Tears stream down the woman's face.

"Oh, JJ, I'm okay, sweetheart."

"That…that…you screamed…and then…the shot…I thought…God, Em."

JJ's tears come harder as she loses the ability to speak. Emily rolls them slightly so she can look square into JJ's eyes.

"I'm right here, baby. I'm right here and I am okay." To emphasize her point she leans in and kisses JJ deeply. She pulls JJ tightly to her, knowing the woman needs to cry to finally release all the stress from the past few days. She rubs her back gently, comfortingly. Finally the tears end.

"I was so scared, Em. Please don't do that to me again. Ever," JJ whispers.

Emily kisses her forehead. "I will do my best, Jen. I swear, I'll do my best."

JJ accepts that, knowing there are no guarantees in their job. They lay that way for several more minutes, both content to stay that way all day. Unfortunately, Henry has other ideas. His "I'm awake and hungry" cries come through the baby monitor.

"Want me to go get him for you?" Emily asks.

"Yeah. Thanks. Guess after a couple days of pumped milk he gets to go back to the real things."

"Mmm…lucky him," Emily says with a grin.

JJ chuckles as Emily gets up and pulls on a robe. JJ watches, once again thanking God that Emily is okay.


	2. Chapter 2

After getting Henry changed, Emily brings him back to JJ, who is sitting up in bed staring at her phone. Emily raises an eyebrow.

"If you say we have a case I'm going to scream."

JJ smiles. "No case. Just a text from Hotch. He needs me to go in around 10 this morning."

"It's Saturday," Emily sneers, handing Henry to his mother. "And after what happened Wednesday, Thursday and Friday does he really expect you to catch up on paperwork. What is his fu—" she glances at Henry and catches herself, "his freaking problem?"

JJ chuckles about Emily not wanting to cuss in front of a 7 week old. She concentrates on getting Henry settled, sure that Emily is not going to like why she has to report to Quantico. "Actually, they, uh, have to, you know, completely clean my office. I have to help Hotch moves files and stuff to a new office."

Emily stiffens, her mind flashing back to the shot she couldn't stop. "Oh." She sits down on the bed, not looking at JJ. "I could help, if you want to," she says somewhat weakly. Emily Prentiss is never scared but suddenly the thought of going back into that office turns her stomach worse than facing down a pack of armed unsubs.

JJ winces, hating the fear in Emily's voice. She swallows and switches into Liaison Mode, answering lightly. "No need, honey. Hotch and I have it. Plus Garcia will be there to make sure all the computer stuff gets moved and hooked back up correctly. Shouldn't take too long. You can stay here with Henry and just relax."

Emily nods. "Yeah. Okay. I guess I'll go shower."

"Okay."

Emily walks to the bathroom. At the door she stops and looks back to see JJ looking down at Henry, one hand cradling him as the other rubs his downy hair. Emily had grown up a child of privilege with any material thing she could want. But of all she had ever wanted and gotten, she knew all she would ever need is in that bed. JJ glances up and sees the look on Emily's face.

"You okay?"

"Never better," Emily chokes out with a smile.

Before JJ can respond, Emily hurries into the bathroom. She turns the shower on full and steps in, careless of the initial cold burst of water. The tears in her eyes finally fall as she can hide them in the spray of water. She is convinced she has cried more in 2 days than she has her entire life. Her mother had always told her tears were weakness. But JJ has taught her tears are _not_ weakness. Tears are the body's way of getting rid of fear, pain, and doubt. Tears can also show thankfulness. The tears falling now are reflections of every blessing in Emily's life: her girlfriend, Henry, her BAU family, and, yes, even her mother.

"I swear, I will never take anyone for granted again," Emily whispers towards the sky. "And I will make damn sure everyone I love knows just how much they mean to me. No more chances for regrets, Emily Prentiss. Don't blow this second chance."

Emily finishes her shower and dries off as JJ walks into the bathroom.

"You okay?" JJ asks.

Emily smiles and JJ is happy to see it go all the way to Em's eyes. "Yeah, I am." She pulls JJ close. "So how about while you go into work, I take Henry to go see my mother? She's in DC for a dinner of some sort."

JJ's eyes widen. "Your mother? Does she even know about Henry? Or us even?"

Emily laughs. "I haven't told her myself but there is very little that my mother doesn't know. I am very sure she knew about us the day we moved you in."

JJ blushes. "Oh. Well, okay then. Sure. Does she even like kids?"

"Well, she didn't much like me but I think Henry's a better baby than I was. And he didn't give her stretch marks so that's in his favor, too."

JJ busts out laughing. "Okay, well you two have fun. I'll give you a call when I'm on my way home."

The two share a quick kiss as JJ hops in the shower. Emily heads into her bedroom and grabs her phone. She grabs her phone and heads into the nursery. She watches Henry sleep as she calls her mother's cell phone.

"Ambassador Prentiss," she hears after one ring. Emily rolls her eyes, knowing her mother had seen the caller i.d.

"Good morning, Mother."

"Emily! Good to hear from you. I assume you're okay after your little ordeal at work?"

Emily rolls her eyes again, worried about doing permanent damage to her eyes if she keeps rolling them. "Yes, I'm fine after that 'little ordeal' as you put it. How the heck did you find out so—never mind." She hears her mother chuckle. "So, I was wondering if you wanted to get together for brunch this morning?"

"And is Agent Jareau going to be joining us?" the ambassador asks. Her tone makes Emily's eyes narrow. She can't tell if there is approval or disapproval in it and she doesn't like that one bit.

"Actually she has to take care of some stuff at Quantico. But my stepson Henry will be joining us." There is no response. After a minute. "Mother? You still there?"

"Yes, I'm here." And there is the tone Emily had been waiting for. The 'time for mommy to save you from yourself tone' Emily had hated her entire life. "I guess I just have an issue with the term 'stepson' in regards to the LaMontagne boy."

The day before Emily had been sure she was going to die. Today she was thankful for her life and every blessing in it. She would not allow her mother to ruin that feeling. "Well, that's what he is to me. And you can either accept that or not. I love him as if he were my own and I love JJ more than life itself. I love you, too, Mother, but don't make me choose between the 3 of you. You won't like the outcome."

"I see," the ambassador says abruptly.

Emily sighs and squeezes the bridge of her nose to try to stave off a headache. "Mother, please, give him and JJ a chance. For once think about my happiness not your career. JJ makes me happier than I have ever been in my life. And Henry…God…Henry puts a warmth in my heart that I can't even begin to describe. I would gladly give my life for both of them. I love them, Mother. Please just try to accept them. For me?"

Emily is beginning to think her plea has fallen on deaf ears but her mother finally speaks. "I'll see you at 11, dear."

Emily sighs in relief. "Thank you, Mother."

"And, Emily, you're happiness _is_ important to me. I'm sorry I've made you doubt that."

The call is disconnected before Emily can respond. She stares at the ceiling a moment then steps closer to Henry's crib. She runs a hand down his back.

"Well, Henry, let's hope this brunch doesn't scar you for life." She leans over and kisses his head before heading back to her room. As she enters, a towel clad JJ crashes into her, pushing her against the wall and giving Emily a deep, passionate kiss. As it ends, Emily's knees are weak.

"Wow. Uh…not that I'm complaining but…what was that for?" Emily asks breathlessly.

JJ just smiles, tears of happiness in her eyes as she holds up the baby monitor. Emily blushes.

"Oh. Forgot about that."

JJ steps forward and kisses Emily once more. "I'm glad you did. Thank you for loving my son so much."

Emily smiles, wrapping her arms around JJ's waist. "He's a part of you, Jen. Loving him is just an extension of loving you."

They kiss again. As Emily starts to unwrap the towel, JJ steps away. "Jeeeeen," Emily whines.

"Sorry. Work. Files. Got to dress. Shit," JJ mumbles, really wishing she didn't have to go.

"Fine," Emily pouts. "Tell Hotch he owes us a Saturday morning."

JJ chuckles, "I will. Trust me, I will."

Knowing it would not be safe to watch JJ dress, Emily heads downstairs and starts a pot of coffee. By the time JJ is ready to leave a large travel mug is ready and waiting for her. She grabs it gratefully.

"Call you later, honey. Have a good brunch. I love you."

"Love you, too, Jen."

Emily stands at the door until JJ disappears down the steps then heads inside to catch some CNN before getting Henry ready for their date with the ambassador.


	3. Chapter 3

Just before 11 a.m. Emily pulls up to the valet at the Ritz Carlton in downtown D.C. The man opens her door.

"Hello, Ms. Prentiss."

"_Agent_ Prentiss," Emily points out. She had earned the title and was going to make sure it was respected.

"Right, Agent Prentiss. Your mother said to tell you to go right up to her suite. Brunch will arrive at 11:15."

"Thank you." Emily throws the diaper bag over one shoulder and reaches for the collapsible play pen she had brought but the valet stops her.

"No need for that Ms…uh, Agent Prentiss. Your mother had a crib sent up."

Emily can't hide her surprise. "Really? Wow. Okay then." She looks at Henry. "Ready to go, little man?"

She gets him out of his car seat and heads into the hotel. When they get out on her mother's floor she sees the door to the suite already open and the ambassador waiting. Emily smiles and whispers to Henry.

"Be a good boy, okay? You only get once chance to make a first impression." He gurgles which she figures is an agreement. "Mother! Hello!"

"Emily, dear, so good to see you. Is this Henry?"

"No, I found him in the lobby and figured I'd bring him along. Of course it's Henry," Emily replies.

"Always a smarta—aleck," the ambassador mumbles. "Well come on in. Brunch will be here soon. Oh, but, does he need anything?"

"No, I have a bottle of formula and a bottle of breast milk if he gets hungry but he should be okay for now." Emily sees the crib set up near the window and smiles at her mother. "Thank you for that. It really means a lot to me."

Elizabeth Prentiss studies her daughter. Being an absent mother she had often worried that Emily would also make a bad parent. But as the profiler talks to the little boy, putting him in the crib with his favorite toys and blanket, she sees the remarkable mother Emily has become. Elizabeth is stunned to feel tears well up in her eyes. She turns away before Emily sees them.

"Once you have him settled join me on the couch," Elizabeth commands gently.

Emily glances over her shoulder, thinking she might have heard more emotion in that one statement than she had her entire life. "This is going to be so weird," Emily whispers to Henry. He just waves his hands and giggles. "You're supposed to have my back, not tease me." She kisses his forehead and then joins her mother.

"How are things in Rome?"

"Oh, same old same old," Elizabeth answers. "But Marty Vasconi wanted me to tell you his son, Pietro, is divorced now." Elizabeth says with a wink.

"Ugh. Even if I were straight there's not enough bourbon in the world to make that hook up a possibility." The two women laugh at the thought of Emily with the man. Pietro Vasconi has always believed he is God's gift to women. But being near 300 pounds, a know-it-all who actually knows little, and a male chauvinist the Prentiss women are pretty sure God had no hand in Pietro being on the market again.

The two women sit in silence, each studying the other. Elizabeth finally breaks the silence. "Tell me about them."

Elizabeth sees the way Emily's eyes light up as she just thinks about Henry and JJ. Unknown to Emily that is all Elizabeth needs to know. "Well, you remember Jennifer from when we helped you before?" Elizabeth nods. "She is amazing, Mother. She comes from a little dot on the map but because of her work ethic she has made every dream and goal she set for herself come true. She is great friend, a great agent, and a fantastic mother." Emily looks over towards the crib. "And Henry is just magic personified. Every day it's like a new part of his personality comes out. He's 7 weeks old today and I never realized how much love I was capable of giving to another human being." She looks back to her mother. "I know you don't completely understand this, maybe you don't really want to, but I love him as if he were my own, Mother. He's my son and I love him."

Elizabeth leans over and takes one of Emily's hands. Both women have unshed tears in their eyes. "I am happy for you, Emily."

"Yeah?" Emily asks with wonder.

"Yes, I am. I can see in your eyes that Jennifer and Henry make you happy. I just hope you don't inherit my parenting skills. Or lack thereof, I should say."

"Mother, you had an important job and—"

"And so do you and Jennifer. Just don't let the job ever be more important than Henry. Trust me when I say it's my greatest regret."

Emily is stunned by her mother. First by the support she has for Emily's family and for her admission to being a less than perfect parent. Emily looks back over at the crib for a moment and smiles. Maybe one little boy is all it will take for Emily and Elizabeth to finally be a real family. When Emily looks back to her mother, she smiles.

"Thank you, Mom. I do love you."

"I love you, too, Emily."

Just as Henry starts to cry his "my diaper is wet" tears there is a knock on the door. The Prentiss' stand. "I need to change Henry."

"Psh! I'll change him. I need to get to know my grandson. You get the door."

Emily is once again stunned by her mother. She stares dumbfounded as the ambassador picks up the diaper bag and heads to the crib. Another knock on the door snaps Emily into action. She lets the room service cart in and signs for the meal, leaving a very generous tip. Once the server has gone, Emily goes to see if her mother really does know how to change a diaper. Just as she gets to them, she sees Elizabeth has broken the first rule of changing a little boy.

"Oh, Mom, you're going to need to—"

Too late. Emily fights back laughter as a stream of pee hits her mother's designer blouse. The ambassador is too stunned to do anything but stare at it a moment. As the stream ends, Henry gurgles with glee. Elizabeth slowly turns and glares at Emily.

"I swear, Emily Elizabeth Prentiss, if you so much as breathe a word about this to anyone you will find out just how much power I have to make your life miserable."

Emily stares at her a moment more…but finally the laughter breaks through. After a moment, Elizabeth joins her. Henry just kicks his feet happily.

"So, Mom, should I take over?"

"No, I think the worst is past. Let me finish up here. Okay, Henry? Yes, you're a good boy but you must learn to never, never pee on Grandma. Grandma has powerful friends who could make it so your mother's couldn't be security guards at a dump if they don't teach you manners."

Emily is not sure what surprised her more, her mother talking to Henry or referring to herself as "Grandma". The agent is now sure she has officially entered The Twilight Zone.

"There. All done." Elizabeth looks at Em. "I'm going to go change shirts before we eat."

"Sure. Of course." Once Elizabeth is in her bedroom, Emily whips out her phone and calls JJ. The liaison picks up immediately.

"Em? Is everything okay?"

"Other than my mother having been replaced by a pod person? Sure, everything is fine."

"What?"

Emily quickly gives JJ a rundown of all that had happened. JJ starts to laugh.

"Are you serious? He peed on her and she's okay with it?"

"Yes! Even called herself Grandma. Jennifer, am I still locked in your office and this is some sort of crazy dream caused by stress?"

"No, sweetheart, it's all real."

"Wow. Okay then. Ooo, here she comes. Gotta go. Love you!"

"Love you, too."

Emily puts her phone away as Elizabeth comes back in. "Was that Jennifer?"

"Yes. She says hello and hopes to see you before you head back overseas."

"This is a bit of a quick trip but we'll see. Come, let's eat and you can tell me all about what happened at work the past couple of days."

Emily nods and sits down. By the time she and Henry get ready to leave around 3 Emily has had a better conversation with her mother than ever before. Elizabeth gives Henry a big hug and kiss, promising him a pony for his first birthday. Emily chuckles.

"Mom," Emily says getting serious, "you don't know how much it means to me that…that you have accepted him so quickly."

"He makes you happy, Emily. So does Jennifer. That's all I want for you. I love you, honey."

"I love you, too, Mom…if that's _really_ your name." The two laugh, hug, and separate on better terms than Emily would have ever believed possible.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile at Quantico, Hotch and JJ had boxed up all of the files and knickknacks in JJ's office. Garcia had taken JJ's awards off the walls earlier to clean them off, as they had been too close to Delpy at the end. Since her new desk was identical to the old one, they had swapped out the drawers so they would not have to empty them. As the last box is set down in JJ's new office she smiles at Hotch.

"Thanks for making it a permanent switch. I'm not sure I could have gone back in that one." She shudders as her mind drifts to what might have been.

"No problem. Want me to stay and help you unpack these?" he asks, gesturing to the boxes of files.

"Don't worry about it, Hotch. I'll put everything where it needs to go. I have my own filing system."

Hotch raises an eyebrow as he pictures JJ's old office. "Really? A filing system?"

JJ laughs. "Have I ever let you down or been unable to find a case file?"

"Scarily, no you haven't. Well, if you need anything else, let me know," Hotch offers.

"I got it from here. Go spend the rest of the day with Jack."

"Thanks, JJ. And please give this to Emily. I want her cleared quickly."

JJ stares at the envelope. "Cleared? She never fired her gun!"

"No, but she was in a hostage situation. Standard procedure is to meet with the shrink before returning to duty. I took the liberty of getting her an 9 a.m. appointment on Monday so we can get it out of the way."

JJ shakes her head. "You'll understand if I don't mention this until Sunday night, right?"

Hotch just laughs and heads out, leaving JJ to her "filing system." A moment later Garcia walks in, hammer and awards in hand.

"Want them hung like they were before?" she asks.

"Yeah. Oh, and you missed the call from Emily." JJ quickly recounts what Em had told her about Elizabeth. The two blondes laugh as they picture the scene in their head.

"You know, I bet there's security cameras in the suite," Garcia says mischievously.

"Don't you dare!" JJ says laughing, knowing Garcia would tap into them in a heartbeat. "At least not without asking Emily," she adds conspiratorially.

Once Garcia has gotten the awards back on the wall, she goes over to make sure JJ's computer system is online and correctly attached to the mainframes and databases she needs access to. Satisfied, the tech goddess stand up.

"All set. You can—hey, what's wrong?"

JJ is staring at a yellow legal pad, tears rolling down her cheeks. Garcia hurries around the desk, terrified for her friend.

"Jayje? What's wrong, honey? JJ?"

JJ slowly looks up at Garcia. "She…Emily…she wrote her goodbyes to us. She…she thought she was going to die and wanted us to know…," her voice trails off.

Garcia guides JJ to the couch. "JJ, maybe you shouldn't read it."

JJ slowly looks at Garcia. "Too late."


	5. Chapter 5

JJ slowly hands the pad over to Garcia. The technical analyst for a moment considers not reading it but then knows she can't let JJ have this pain all alone. She flips back to the first page and begins to read.

_Hi guys,_

_It's become apparent to me that things may not end in my favor. I figured I needed to get a few things down on paper to make sure things are taken care of after, well, this. The first thing I want all of you to know is that I have no doubt you did everything in your power to find Laura Delpy and get me out of this situation. You are the best team the FBI has ever seen and the best group of people I have ever had the honor of knowing and working with. You truly are my family. I love you all._

_Aaron Hotchner: I don't think I have ever been more intimidated by anyone in my life. To this day I can see the look on your face as you told me it was a mistake that I was on your team. Of course, I can also see the look when I showed you I knew what the hell I was doing as a profiler. That look still makes me smile. But regardless of how I got here, you gave me a chance. And when I tried to quit, you fought to keep me. Thank you for that. You are also a great father. Jack is lucky to have you, Hotch. Just so you know, there is a college account set up in his name at the credit union. Stop rolling your eyes. It was my pleasure. _

_Derek Morgan: You are the brother I never had and always wanted. Whether talking about girls or busting down doors together I treasured every minute with you. You had no reason to trust me the first time we went in a building but you did. I saw it in your eyes. I was terrified of letting you down until I looked at your face. I would follow you into any situation, Derek. You are the rock of this team and they are lucky to have you. In my condo I have a complete collection of Vonnegut first editions. They are yours, my friend. Enjoy them as I have._

_Spencer Reid: You have never failed to make me smile. Whether spouting statistics that no human should know or performing your "science magic" you are one of the most dynamic people I have ever met. It was good to not be the only nerd in the room. :o) That you were able to overcome your "little problem" and come out stronger on the other side shows your heart is as strong as your brain. I am so proud of you for that, Reid. I want you to have all my books written in other languages. Only you would be able to read them but I also know you'd appreciate them. Also, my collection of Dr Who, Star Wars and Star Trek dvds. Please just don't tell anyone I had those. ;o)_

_David Rossi: founder, confidant, mentor, friend. I like that last one the best. You were able to get me to tell you things I had never told anyone. I couldn't have done that if I hadn't trusted you implicitly. As upset as I was, you got through to me and helped me save my friend. I can never thank you enough for that. I want to leave you something I know an Italian gourmet will appreciate: my wine collection. Un brindisi a una lunga vita, il mio amico.*_

_Penelope Garcia: Oh queen of everything where do I even start? You never failed to brighten my day. You may not have been out in the field with us physically but knowing you had our backs from your Office of Supreme Knowledge always gave me a sense of comfort. If there was anything we needed to know and it was stuck in some database somewhere you found it. I hope you know how many times that saved our lives, Penelope. And I know you've been able to tap into the security feeds during this situation. It's given me a lot of comfort to know I'm not in here alone. Pen, I want you to have the art in my condo. It's beauty may pale in comparison to yours but I hope you will appreciate it all the same._

_Will LaMontagne: you are probably shocked to find yourself in this letter but I want to thank you for making a hard situation easier. You are a good man and I am sorry for you and Henry that things did not work out for you and JJ. I hope you know I would have given my life to protect Henry and I would never have tried to replace you as a father figure. Thank you for allowing me into his life. I know cops and agents don't make a lot of money so I hope you will not be offended by something I have done but hadn't had a chance to tell you about. I've established an account to be used to allow you to afford to come back to see Henry whenever you want. And it can be used when Henry goes to visit you in New Orleans so he never forgets his roots. JJ can help you with getting in touch with the credit union to access the account. Please don't turn this down. I do it for Henry as well as you._

_Henry LaMontagne: I never thought I would have the blessing of a child. I know you are not blood to me but I could not love you more if you were. I wish I could be around to help you grow into the man I know you will be. In the days to come your Mom is going to be pretty sad. Get her happy for me, Champ. I love you, Henry, so very much. Your college fund is set. Make me proud. And, please, if you don't go to Yale, just don't go to Harvard._

_And last but certainly not least…Jennifer Jareau: I love you, Jennifer. I hope I told you that and showed you that enough. I could see in your eyes the guilt that I was the one in this office instead of you. I'm glad of the way things worked out. Henry needs you more than he needs me. I have loved you almost from the first time I saw you. The more I got to know you, the more I saw how much there was to love. You are beautiful, smart, caring, brave. You are the glue holding this team together. I've seen you stare down unsubs and press and envied your ability to reign in your emotions one moment while letting them flow the next. I wish that was a skill I had learned instead of my "damn compartmentalizing" as you called it. I know I wasn't the easiest person to get to open up but I hope you know that everything I've felt and told you have been the truth. I have never opened myself up to anyone the way I have to you. You are the only woman I have ever loved fully and completely and I am so sorry that we won't be growing old together. In the top drawer of my dresser is a small velvet box. I had planned on giving that to you the weekend Will comes up to see Henry. I had a really nice evening planned out. I am so sorry I waited. Suddenly the "perfect" weekend seems like a ridiculous thing to have been waiting for. Any day, night, weekend, moment with you is perfect. I should have proposed to you the first night we kissed. My love for you has only grown since that glorious evening. Jennifer, you are the best thing that ever happened in my life and I cherish every moment spent with you. I leave you my heart, Jennifer. You're the only woman I've ever offered it to and the only woman whose heart I wanted in return. Te amo, Jennifer._

_So, I think that's about it. You guys take care of each other or I'll come back to haunt you. And, Reid, no spouting off stats about whether I could actually do that or not. I can. I'm an agent of the FBI, after all and we can do anything. :o)_

_I love you all,_

_Emily_

Garcia wipes the tears from her cheeks and wraps an arm around JJ's shoulders. "Damn, Emily, for this," she chokes out.

JJ manages a weak grin. "Yeah. How dare she think we weren't going to save her ass."

The two sit in silence a moment. Garcia hands the pad back to JJ. "You should probably give her this. She wouldn't want anyone else to see it."

"Yeah." JJ stares at it a moment, then looks at Garcia. "She wants to marry me, Pen."

Garcia smiles. "Does that surprise you?"

"No. What surprises me is…I actually want to marry _her_."

Garcia stares at JJ a moment then shakes her head. "Okay, you lost me there, Cupcake."

JJ laughs. "Pen, I always swore I'd never get married. That nothing anyone could ever say would make me want to get married. Heck, I could almost be Reid-like and spout you off failed marriage stats. But Emily makes me believe that marriage can work. Is that crazy?"

"No, Sweet JJ, that is love. Now, let's get these files out so you can get home to your stud muffin."

JJ smiles and stand. They finally finish getting everything set up and the new office "JJ-ed" just after 3 p.m. As they walk out to the parking lot together, JJ hits speed dial for Emily.

"Hello, love of my life," Emily answers.

"Hi. We're done here and I'm heading home."

"Great! Dinner should be just about ready by then and, if I'm really lucky, Henry won't have a poopy diaper until _after_ you arrive."

"Gee thanks," JJ says with a grin. She starts to tell Emily about the goodbye note, then stops. Some things just need to be said in person. "Okay, well see you in about 45 minutes. I love you, Emily."

"I love you, too, Jen."

As they disconnect, JJ looks at Garcia. "How freaked would she be if I asked her to marry me first?"

Garcia slaps her on the shoulder. "Don't steal her thunder, Jayje. That's heaps bad karma."

The two separate at their cars and head home. JJ glances at herself in the rearview mirror. Her face doesn't show that she'd been crying. She sighs in relief knowing she did not want to cause Emily any more stress this weekend. She glances at the tablet sitting on the passenger seat. What was she going to do with this note? Part of her says hide it away and act like she never saw it. But a larger part of her knows she's going to have to show it to Emily eventually. Hopefully she'll know the right time to bring it up with her future wife. She smiles at that thought.

"Future wife," JJ mumbles. "I like that."

She puts the car in drive and heads for the two people in the world that make up her life.

*translation: Cheers to a long life, my friend. According to Babylon translator. My apologies if it's wrong. :o)


	6. Chapter 6

JJ walks in the door and takes a deep breath. Her rumbling stomach reminds her she hasn't eaten since the bagel Garcia gave her that morning. She walks into the kitchen and sees the table set for 2 and Emily leaning over to look into the glass door of the oven.

"Nice view," JJ says with a grin.

Emily turns and looks at her, a smile on her face. "You're such a guy sometimes."

"And you love it."

Emily, satisfied by what she has seen in the oven walks over and pulls JJ into a hug. "You get settled?"

"Yep, all settled. In fact, it's one room closer to the BAU bullpen. I'll be able to stare at your back while you sit at your desk."

"Hmm…guess that means no i-chat with my girlfriends anymore," Emily teases. She leans down and gives JJ a deep kiss. "Welcome home."

"Mmm…thanks." JJ stares into Emily's eyes. The profiler notices the change as a question suddenly flashes through JJ's mind.

"What?" Emily asks.

"What what?" JJ counters.

Emily raises an eyebrow. "Your pupils momentarily dilated and you looked nervous for a second. You don't really think I have anyone other than you, do you?"

JJ lightly slaps Emily's shoulder. "Stop profiling me. And no, I don't. I just…well, we can talk about it later. Trust me, it's nothing too important and I've decided it can definitely wait until tomorrow."

"If you're sure." Emily pulls JJ close again. Emily had always loved hugging JJ but after her experience with Delpy the need to hug her girlfriend had almost become an addiction. After thinking she would never hold her again, she just couldn't get enough of JJ. "God, I love you so much, Jen."

JJ feels the slight tremor flow through Emily. "I love you, too, Emily. Maybe after dinner we can—"

She is interrupted by a wail from the baby monitor. Emily laughs. "Good boy, Henry. He's all yours, Mommy."

"Thanks." JJ starts to walk away, then stops. "Em?"

"Yeah?"

"I want him to call you Mama."

Emily's eyes widen and her jaw drops open. JJ smiles, happy to see the shock and pride in her lover's eyes. The blond turns and heads off to see to her…_their_ son. Emily is still standing, hearing a young boy call her Mama in her imagination when the timer goes off. She pulls the baked chicken out of the oven and resets it to time the heating of the rolls. She then heads upstairs to check on JJ and Henry.

"So, Henry, did you get her good?" She asks as she walks into the nursery. The smell is the only answer she needs. "Whoa? Tell me again what you're feeding him, Jen?"

"Oh, it's not so bad, is it, Henry. No it's not. It's just a widdle bitty tiny whiney stinky-poo, isn't it."

"I can see the skills that made you a communications liaison," Emily jokes.

JJ doesn't even turn. The used Wetone flies right into Emily's face. Emily sputters and wipes at her face. JJ laughs and looks at Henry. "She shoots, she scores! Yay, Mommy!" She wiggles his hands as if he is cheering.

Emily glares at the blond woman's back a moment. "Remember this when I get my revenge, Agent Jareau."

"You're all talk, Agent Prentiss," JJ counters.

Emily steps into the bathroom to wash off her face. Knowing JJ is going to be a few more minutes with Henry, Emily steps into the bedroom. She goes to the top drawer of her dresser and pulls out a small box. She opens it and sees the 3 karat cushion cut diamond ring in a platinum band and smiles. Careful questions to JJ and Garcia had convinced Emily this was the right ring. She pulls it out and looks at the engraving in the band, "Forever Yours." Emily shines the diamond against her shirt and slides it back in the box. Smiling, she puts the box in her pocket and heads back downstairs.

Later that evening, Emily and JJ are enjoying a glass of wine as they sit on the couch. "Are you sure it's okay?" Emily asks for the third time.

"Yes, Em," JJ answers impatiently. "He's already eaten and I've also pumped some more so by the time he needs to get a refill direct from me the wine will be out of my system."

"Okay. If you're sure." They sit in silence a moment, staring out at the Capital Dome in the distance. Emily slowly turns her head and looks down at JJ, who is snuggled up to her left shoulder. "You're beautiful, Jennifer."

JJ slowly looks up. "You, too."

Emily slowly leans down and kisses JJ, trying to convey the depth of her love in that one action. As it ends, JJ's eyes are cloudy with desire. Emily eases JJ up and moves to the floor in front of her.

"I almost lost my chance at this. And I want to make sure that if something were to happen to me tomorrow you would know how much you mean to me."

JJ sits up on the edge of the couch.

"Jennifer Jareau, you mean more to me than I can ever express in words or actions. But I hope this helps you see that you are the sun in my universe. I love you so much and I want to spend my life with you." She pulls the ring box from her pocket and slowly opens it. She has never been so nervous in her life and has to force herself to look into JJ's eyes, fearful of rejection. "Jennifer, will you marry me?"

JJ's eyes sparkle with tears. "Yes, Emily. Oh, yes!"

With shaking hands, Emily slides the ring onto JJ's finger. JJ stares at in amazement. "It's the ring I always dreamed of," JJ murmurs. "Made better by the fact that it's from the woman I always dreamed of."

JJ draws Emily up into a deep kiss. The kiss deepens as Emily pushes JJ back until they are laying on the couch. Without breaking the kiss, Emily undoes JJ's shirt, running her hand over taught stomach muscles and up to soft breasts. JJ groans into Emily's mouth as the front clasp of the bra is opened. Emily kisses her way down and takes one nipple into her mouth. Knowing it would be tender JJ had started to tense but quickly relaxes as Emily tenderly caresses the nipple with her tongue.

"Oh, Em…feels so good."

Emily makes her way to the other nipple giving it the same loving attention. So wrapped up in that sensation, JJ had not even realized that Emily had undone her jeans until a hand slides between her panties and her pelvis. She arches into the touch as Emily slowly, gently strokes over clit and folds. Emily kisses her way down JJ's stomach. As she reaches JJ's jeans she stands long enough to remove the clothes fully from JJ. JJ is rendered speechless as Emily kneels back down and slides her tongue around JJ's clit. Small moans of pleasure are music to Emily's ears as she slowly thrusts two fingers into her fiancé.

JJ's right hand grasps Emily's head, holding her close as her hips start to thrust faster. As her pleasure builds JJ opens her eyes and sees her left hand gripping the back of the couch. She sees the ring that Emily had put so much thought and love into choosing. Her orgasm rips through her stronger than anyone she has ever had before. Lights dance before her eyes and she doesn't even realize she has passed out until she wakes in Emily's arms, the two of them wrapped in the blanket they keep on the back of the couch.

"You never cease to amaze me," JJ says softly.

"May that never change, my love. La mia vita è sempre a tua disposizione più, Jennifer."

"Mmm…that sounds nice. What does it mean?"

"My life is yours forever more."

"Yes, very nice indeed."

JJ stands and extends her hand to Emily. Together they walk upstairs to continue their celebration.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Okay, so I borrowed a character from Showtime but it was amusing in my twisted little mind. Hopefully y'all will see why. :o)**

The next evening JJ and Emily are snuggling on the couch watching a movie when JJ decides she needs to let her lover know a couple things. She rolls over and looks at Emily, who immediately raises an eyebrow.

"What's wrong, Jen?"

JJ frowns. "How do you do that? How do you know I have something bad to say?"

"You squint your left eye a bit when you try to figure out how to say something you don't want to say."

"Do not." She thinks a minute. "Do I?"

"Yep. And then you avoid the subject at hand by focusing on something else." Emily swallows nervously. "Is this about…" her voice trails off as she looks at JJ's left hand.

"No! Oh, no, Emily, it has nothing to do with that. Well maybe the second thing kinda but not the first."

"There are 2 things you don't want to tell me?"

"Yes. Shit." JJ gets up and grabs her purse. She brings it back and sits down on the coffee table in front of Em, who is now sitting up. JJ pulls an envelope out and hands it over. "You have to see the shrink to get cleared back to duty."

"What? Why?" Emily is practically whining. "I didn't even get to fire my gun!"

JJ can't help but laugh. Only Emily would be upset that she was being forced to see the psychiatrist without even having fired her gun. Well, maybe Derek would be upset, too. "Hotch says it's standard since you were a hostage. And, Em, really, with how it ended don't you think it might be good for you to talk it out?"

"I don't know. Maybe," she concedes as she pulls out the appointment slip. "Wait, who the heck is this Craig Huffstodt? That's not who we normally see? I _hate_ change!"

"Honey, you hate shrinks in general. Does it matter who it is?"

"I guess not. But he doesn't know me. What if he doesn't like me or get me or…shit."

JJ can't help but laugh. "You'll be fine. Hotch expects you back to work quickly so be good girl and show the nice doctor how well adjusted you are and how well you've gotten passed the trauma of being a hostage."

"Oh for fuck's sake. Fine. But this is really putting a damper on my weekend."

"Which is why I waited until 10 p.m. Sunday to tell you," JJ says smugly.

Emily flops back against the couch. "You suck sometimes, you know that?"

JJ just smiles. She glances down at her purse and sees the edge of the yellow tablet sticking out. Emily immediately picks up on the fact that JJ has gotten very tense. She sits forward again.

"Jennifer?"

JJ won't look Emily in the eyes. Emily is so guarded about her feelings. JJ can only pray she doesn't react badly to what she is about to hear. "We had to move everything out of my office. We just kinda put things in boxes without paying attention to what it was. In the new office I actually had to look to see where things go. I saw it was your handwriting and thought it was something from the case file you were looking for."

"Oh my God," Emily mutters.

JJ finally looks up and sees Emily has gone completely white. "I started reading and should have stopped but I couldn't."

She pulls the tablet out and hands it over to Emily. The profiler stares at it a moment, her face unreadable. "You're the only one that saw it?" Emily asks quietly.

"No. Garcia, too. I was…was upset. She wanted to see why. To help me."

"I see."

JJ can see the walls going up behind Emily's eyes. She reaches out to her but Emily stands and steps away. "Big day tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Emily! Wait!"

But the brunette is already halfway up the stairs. JJ buries her head in her hands. Things had been going so well. Why hadn't she just shredded the damn letter and been done with it.


	8. Chapter 8

Emily had been in bed, her back turned, by the time JJ got upstairs. Monday morning she barely said 2 words to her fiancé before saying she was going to drive herself in case the shrink didn't clear her for duty. JJ knew that was a cop-out because JJ could have gotten a ride from someone had Emily left early.

As she enters the BAU floor, Emily turns and walks down to JJ's old office. She stares at the door a moment then tries the handle. She is surprised when it opens. The carpet had been torn out and had not yet been replaced. The walls that once held JJ's awards and certificates are empty. Bleach streaks adorn three walls. She steps further in and closes the door behind her.

The desk chair and couch have both been removed. She assumes JJ wanted the chair. The couch…well, Delpy's body had bounced off the couch before hitting the floor. It was most likely in a dumpster somewhere. She stares at the desk, her mind seeing the stacks of files, the computer monitor, and the picture frame.

She leans against the wall across from the desk. Why the fuck does it matter that JJ read her goodbye note? Her make shift will? Everything she had gone through in this room had convinced her she needed to drop her walls against these people she called her family. She had been convinced that the so-called "perfect" proposal wasn't the fancy one, it was the one from the heart. And it had been.

"So why did I panic when JJ told me she read that fucking letter?" Emily asks aloud, as if the room could answer her.

After dropping Henry at the day care center, JJ hurries up to the BAU. She expects to find Emily at her desk but is surprised to see it empty. She lets out the breath she had been holding as she pulls out her phone. She sends Emily a quick text.

_I have the ring on my necklace. Thought it would be better to tell everyone together. I love you._

With a sigh she heads into her new office and drops down into her chair. She slowly studies the room. It looks identical to the one she left. So why doesn't it feel the same? She shoves her purse in her cabinet and grabs the stack of files ready for distribution. As she walks into the hallway she sees Garcia and smiles at her.

"Morning, Pen."

"Hi, JJ. You have a good weekend?"

"Yeah. Mostly. I mean, up to a point," JJ answers hesitatingly.

"What's wrong?" Garcia inquires.

"I can't…not now. Maybe lunch today?"

Garcia sees JJ is in turmoil but respects her desire for time to think. "Well, you know where I'll be if you need me."

JJ just nods and goes to distribute the cases. She considers whether to put any on Emily's desk a moment then lays several down. From the hallway, Garcia watches, wondering what is going on between the two lovers.

Garcia heads to her own office. She flips on the light and turns.

"OH MY GOD!"

Emily had been sitting in the dark and had not said a word as Garcia had entered. She had given up trying to get answers from JJ's office and had decided to wait in the analyst's office until she had to leave for her appointment.

"What the fuck are you doing sitting here like some crazy killer waiting to slaughter me?"

"Sorry, Pen, I just…JJ told me you read my letter. Please, just don't say anything to anyone, okay?"

"Sure. Okay." Garcia stares at her a second and sees the bags under Emily's eyes. "Princess, what's wrong with you?"

"I have to go see a shrink," Emily replies as she stands.

"Em, this is the Oracle of Quantico. Don't lie to me."

"I'm not. I'm just not…I'll tell you later."

Before Garcia can respond Emily heads out. The tech analyst sees Emily go into the nearby stairwell instead of having to pass JJ's office to use the elevator.

When she gets down to the floor where the staff doctors have their offices, she pulls out the card with the appointment info. She sees Shelly, the receptionist by the coffee pot.

"Hi, Shelly. I have an appointment with Dr. Huff—uh, Huff—geez, I know a butt load of languages and have no clue how to say his name."

Shelly chuckles. "It's pronounced Huff-Stod but he said to call him Huff. He's here for a couple months from California."

"Great. So, is he in yet?"

"Sure is. Room 012."

"Thanks, Shelly."

Emily heads down the hall until she gets to the right office. She knocks and hears a man call for her to come in. Taking a deep breath, she heads inside. A tall man with a thin but sweet face smiles at her.

"Hi, I'm Craig Huffstodt."

"Emily Prentiss," she says, shaking her hand.

He gestures to the couch. "Have a seat."

Emily nods and sits down, studying the man as he sits across from her. He grins at her. "Stop profiling me, Agent Prentiss."

Emily grins at him and nods her head. "Sorry. Habit."

"So, I hear you got into a bit of trouble here last week."

Emily laughs. "You make it sound like I got caught stealing from the supply closet. A distraught father used his badge to get to our floors and held me hostage so we'd find his kid. That's all."

"Really? That's all?"

Emily nods and shrugs. "Yeah. Mostly."

"Okay. So, what the part that's not in the 'mostly' that you told me?"

Emily rolls her eyes. "Look, have you seen the whole report or do you really not know what happened?"

Craig chuckles. "I saw the report. Just wanted to hear your version."

"Figures," Emily mutters. She takes a deep breath and looks Craig in the eyes. "He shot himself in front of me. I missed the signals and didn't stop him. Other than the initial start of the situation, when I didn't know quite what was happening, I had never been more scared. He cocked the gun and I thought he was going to kill me even though we found his kid. I didn't try to save him. And now all the good things I learned in that fucking office are gone because JJ read the note and so did Garcia and so now she may not want to marry me because—"

"Whoa! Time out!" Craig sits forward giving the universal Time-Out signal. "You seem to have several things going on here and I am going to need some clarification on things. Let's start with the first point. What signals did you miss?"

Emily leans her head back, looking at the ceiling. "I'm a profiler. We know in situations like I was in there is a good chance the end is suicide by cop or by self. He never told his daughter he'd see her later. He asked me to help his daughter heal. And then he told me to tell her he loved her. Then he put the gun in his mouth and…you know."

"Yeah, I know," Craig says sympathetically. "Do I need to point out the intense stress you had been under for 2 days? I think your fellow profilers would remind you that you're not superwoman."

Emily smiles a little, remembering JJ. "One said that exact thing."

"Smart profiler. Going to listen to either of us anytime soon?"

Emily takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "I really don't know."

"Fair enough," he responds while jotting something down on the pad in his lap. "Now, point 2, what good things did you learn in that room?"

At this, Emily gets up and starts to pace. "All my life I have been taught to hide my emotions away. My mother's favorite saying was, 'Emily, put that in a little compartment and lock the door.' So I am the queen of compartmentalization. You can ask anyone on the team, they'll tell you the same. But in that room, as the time was winding down, I knew I had just one chance to let everyone know exactly what I felt. So, I wrote it down." From her pocket she pulls the folded up note.

"May I?" Craig asks, his hand outstretched.

Emily stares at the note for a minute. Craig thinks she is going to refuse him but he is surprised when she hands it over. She walks over to stare at a picture on the wall as he opens the note and reads it. When he finishes, he looks up at her.

"That's really beautiful."

Emily shrugs. "I told myself if I did make it out alive, I'd live the words in that note. I'd let people know how I really felt about them. I even asked JJ to marry me." She smiles at the memory. "And she said yes."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks." Emily turns back around to face him, leaning back against the wall. "And then last night she told me she read the note. For some reason, it sent me into a panic. I shut down completely. I was suddenly embarrassed. Jennifer knows more about me than anyone. And I want her to know even more so why did I flip out last night? Shit, I treated her so badly. Even this morning still. I just couldn't apologize to her. Why am I such an asshole to the people that mean the most to me?"

"Are you really asking me?"

"Yes!"

"I think for a little while you were able to open the compartments you wanted for the woman you love. But the minute she became privy to compartments you wanted to keep shut you were threatened."

Emily drops down on the couch, thinking about what he has said. "Yeah…I think you're right."

"You strike me as someone who hates to be considered weak and my guess is your mother instilled in you that emotions are weakness." Emily just nods. "Do you believe that?"

"I…I don't think so. I used to. But I think I've gotten better as I've gotten to know my team, my family. I've let them in a little and so far it hasn't come back to bite me in the ass. And they've never looked down on me for having emotions. Well, the few times I've actually shown emotions that is."

"Sounds like they're good people."

Emily smiles openly. "They are the best."

"And this one…Jennifer?"

Emily is silent for a moment, then she looks Craig in the eyes. "She is the single best thing in my life." Then her face falls. "As long as I haven't screwed that up."

"Is she the type to cut and run after one mistake?"

"No!" Emily says forcefully, offended by the question. "How can you even ask that?"

"Well, isn't that what you're scared of?"

Emily stares at him for a few seconds then slowly shakes her head. "I really hate shrinks."

Craig smiles. "Yes, we are so wonderful it can be overbearing to some."

Emily can't help but laugh. "So, in conclusion, I need to open up to Jen and apologize profusely for being a jerk. And…and just maybe…I need to let my team…my family, see that note."

"Not just the note. They need to see the person that wrote that note."

"Yeah, I guess they do."

The two sit in silence for a few minutes. Finally Emily glances down at her watch. "So, uh, am I cleared for duty or am I a time bomb waiting to go off?"

"I'd say both, actually," Craig says with a grin. Emily smiles and nods in agreement. "Look, Agent Prentiss, emotions and compartmentalizing can both be good. It just depends on keeping them in balance." He taps the goodbye note with his finger. "They can help keep that balance for you."

"Yeah. Yeah, they can. Thanks, Doc. I mean it."

"Please, call me Huff."

"Okay. Thanks, Huff. You're a good man."

"No problem. Stay safe, Agent Prentiss."

"I will."

Emily leaves his office. For the first time she recognizes that she has been really open at one of these appointments and is leaving feeling good. Maybe there is something to these journeys of self discovery after all. Maybe. Big maybe.

Still mulling that over, Emily gets in the elevator and heads back to the BAU.


	9. Chapter 9

Emily knows her first stop should be Hotch's office. So she of course goes to JJ's office instead. She knocks lightly on the door.

"Come in," JJ says without her usual chirpiness.

"Hi," Emily greets her nervously. JJ sits back in her chair, her face an unreadable mask. "Gee, I thought I was the only one to pull that face off." JJ just raises an eyebrow. Emily closes the door and stares into JJ's eyes. "I'm an ass, Jen. I swore if I made it out of your office I would be open with everyone and the first chance that I could be open I run. And it was from you I was running! How dumb is that? You know more about me than anyone in my life. I want you to know even _more_. And still I ran. I swear I am trying to get better if you can see it in your heart to be patient with me. And to start, I plan to give everyone a copy of my goodbye note. They need to know how I feel about them. And I want to continue to learn how to open up to you and to them to everyone. So, um, I think that's about it. For now. About that at least."

Emily stares at JJ, still unable to read what's going on in the liaison's mind. JJ leans forward on the desk.

"Is that all you're going to show them?"

Emily steps closer. "I'd also like to show them your engagement ring. If you'll still have me?"

JJ sees the flicker of doubt in Emily's eyes. She stands and moves around the desk. "If you ever push me away like that again, ever run out of the house with barely a word to me like you did this morning, I will have Garcia erase your existence. Got it?"

Emily smiles. "Got it."

The two share a deep kiss and firm hug. As it ends, JJ removes her necklace and slides the ring off. She hands it to Emily who slips it back on JJ's finger. Emily raises the hand up and places a kiss on it. "I love you, Jen."

"I love you, too. Tell Hotch we need a meeting in 5. I'll make copies of this," she takes the goodbye note from Emily's pocket.

"Okay." Emily turns to go, then turns back. "Uh, on everyone's copy but Reid's can you cross off—"

JJ starts to laugh. "Oh, hell no! I want everyone to know you really, truly are a nerd!"

"You're a cruel, cruel woman, Jennifer Jareau."

JJ's laughter follows Emily down the hall. Em taps on the door to Hotch's office.

"Prentiss. All good?"

"Yep. You should have the official clearance later today."

"Good. Anything else?"

"Yeah, JJ needs us all in the conference room in 5."

Hotch nods. "Okay. Let everyone know."

Emily nods and heads down to her desk. She sees Morgan, Rossi, and Reid gathered in the break room. By the time they had gotten back to Quantico on Friday Emily had been gone. Morgan is the first to see her.

"Hey, Trouble, how you doing?"

Emily smiles at him. "I'm good, Morgan. Really good." She takes the time to look each man in the eyes. "Thank you all for what you did. I knew you all wouldn't give up until you solved it or, well, you know. I was glad to have you out there for me."

Rossi pats her on the shoulder. "We were glad to do it."

"And we know you'd have worked just as hard if we'd been the one in the office," Reid states sincerely.

"You know it," Emily agrees. She glances at her watch. "Look, Jayje needs us in the conference room right about now."

The men nod and follow her to the round table room. They greet JJ, who stands near the plasma TV holding several file folders. Instead of taking her regular seat, Emily stands up beside JJ. Garcia and Hotch enter a moment later, the unit chief closing the door."

"So, is this a new case?" He asks JJ.

"Actually," JJ grins at Emily, "I'd say it's more like the last chapter to the last case."

"Oh?" Hotch questions with a raised eyebrow.

JJ steps to the side and Emily steps forward. She takes a second to gather her thoughts and looks at each person at the table. "We've all been in some pretty ugly situations. But I don't think I've ever been as scared as I was last week." She sees the shocked look in several sets of eyes at that admission. "I knew in my heart that if any team could get me out of that mess it was you. And I knew that, as my family, you would be fighting for me until time ran out." She can't stop the tears that well up in her eyes. "You didn't let me down. You were as amazing as always."

"You were worth fighting for, Princess," Garcia offers. Emily smiles at her.

"Thanks. I know I tend to hide my emotions and feelings from you." She glances at JJ. "All of you." She looks back to the others. "But in that room I made a deal of sorts with myself. If I got out of there I'd do my best to be more open with you. As time wound down and things looked, well, looked bad, I wrote essentially my goodbyes to each of you." She watches as they all glance at each other. "I was mad that I never said these things to you so I want to make sure you know how I feel. JJ?"

At that, JJ passes out the folders to everyone. As Emily expected, they read the note through once, then went back and read their portion again. Emily nervously shifts from one foot to the other waiting for a response from someone. Reid is the first one to stand. He walks up and pulls Emily into a hug.

"You've always been there for me, Emily. I wasn't going to give you up without a fight."

"Thanks, Reid."

She gets hugs from Garcia and Morgan next. Rossi walks up, a sly grin on his face. "Does this mean I don't get the wine?"

Emily laughs, "Uh, maybe I'll let you choose a bottle or two from my collection."

Rossi nods, "Molto bene!" He pulls her into a hug.

Finally Hotch stands and looks into Emily's eyes. "Emily…the fund…"

"Already set up. Just hadn't told you about it. And no, it's not going away so don't even ask."

Hotch manages a rare grin. "Thank you." And he gives her an even rarer hug.

As he steps back, JJ moves up beside Emily. They clasp hands. "There is one more thing you all need to know." All look at JJ, wondering about a certain part of Emily's goodbye to the liaison. JJ smiles at them. "Tell them, Emily."

Emily smiles. "JJ has agreed to be my old ball and chain."

Everyone erupts in cheers as JJ slaps Emily on the shoulder. JJ brings her left hand up. She had turned the ring upside down so the diamond was concealed by her palm. As she unveils the rock, Garcia squeals in delight. Derek punches Emily lightly on the shoulder.

"Nice one, Slick."

"Wow, I bet that left a heck of a crater when it landed," Rossi jokes.

"Actually, diamonds don't come from meteors. They are made when—"

"REID!" four different people say to stop the drawn out explanation about where diamonds come from. He just chuckles and steps back nervously.

Hotch is the last person to congratulate the engaged couple. "I'd say you two went through a trial by fire last week and have proven your personal relationship will not adversely affect this team. I hope that continues to be the case. If not, I will make sure one of you is reassigned as Straus' personal assistant." He cracks another grin as everyone laughs at the threat. "Now, I hate to be the big stick in the mud, but I do believe we have some work to do."

The group slowly leaves the conference room until only Emily and JJ remain. JJ wraps her arms around Emily's waist.

"Are you okay?"

"Better than okay. You _do_ realize I'm not completely cured of my issues, right?"

"I know. You _do_ realize I'm not going to let you build up walls without a fight, right?"

"I know. Thank you, Jennifer."

"Any time, Emily. Any time."

The two share a kiss, then head out to get started on another week at the BAU.


End file.
